Our Turn to Save
by SomeoneAtDaComputer
Summary: The Fictional world is in chaos. Authors have gone missing, leaving their characters unprotected and vulnerable. And that's not it. There's an unknown evil attacking the Characters. Only a Fanfiction author, or four can save the Universe now. Read this story now, and it's possible that you could stop the fictional apocalypse alongside me. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

You've found this story. Which happens to be a last-ditch attempt to save fanfiction and, well, fiction in general.

Enough of this crap. Here's the important part: fictional characters are real. Always have been. Writers are people who create characters. The more attention a book gets, the closer the characters come to obtaining a physical body. After a while, they do receive a body and go on the run. No one knows why they run, except that there is something out there that threatens the characters. And it's in their nature for a good part of the time. Take Max Ride for example. And Percy Jackson, along with Katniss Everdeen.

Off topic again. Well, now that you have some idea what's going on, here's the problem: Writers are disappearing. The police are searching for them, but they don't know the truth. Meanwhile, the Characters are panicking. Authors are the only people that they are safe with, since they created them and provide a haven for them, also known as books.

This is who disappeared:

Rick Riordan, author of PJO and HoL

Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games

James Patterson, author of Maximum Ride

J. K. Rowling, author of Harry Potter

Along with a number of others.

It is now up to us, the people dismissed as crazy-over-obsessive fans by authors and undedicated readers alike, to save the world.

It is the time of Fanfiction.

I will be going on a quest to rescue the Authors. You can join me if you want, but I don't take just anybody.

Fill out this form and PM or send it to me in a review, and I will choose three others to go with me.

Your Real Name:

Age (can lie about this, but must be between 11-14.):

Gender:

Appearance (again, you can lie.):

Skills:

Positive Traits (Required):

Negative Traits (REQUIRED):

I'm sorry to say this, but there are some further restrictions:

Must be member of Fanfiction

Must check Fanfiction frequently

Must contribute to plot

Has to know at least two of the fandoms listed above well

So what do you say? Will you join me? Or will the fictional Universe crumble and dissolve?

Note: The three other authors and I will be taking turns writing chapters and PMing to confirm.

R&R?

-KT


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people! I think a disclaimer is in order..**

**Me: -muffled- Do the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: But I'm blind! I don't read! **

**Me: You're a book character!**

**Iggy: Alright, fine. –grumbles- KT doesn't own Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, The Kane Chronicles, or Harry Potter.**

**Me: Now, I'm going to cut to the crap and give you the chapter. Enjoy!**

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Seven days. That's all I have. One week until training is to begin. The twenty-ninth of January. And I only have one absolute partner, who's coming next week.

Abruptly picking myself off the couch, I walked into my room. Going to my closet, I activated the portal to my office. Stepping into the candle-lit, cozy room, I headed for the filing cabinet. Opening the drawer, I selected four folders labeled PENDING and one labeled ABSOLUTE. I looked inside the first PENDING one. Emzo456's bio. After scanning it for a minute, I carefully placed it in one pile opposite the ABSOLUTE one. I proceeded to do this with ' profile, MultiLevelsOfMusic's, and two marked as confidential. Next, I reached for the stamp on my desk and marked Achilles Brother's form as ACCEPTED.

Time to prepare phase two. I called out into the depths of my office, "Fritolay, come here please."

The Potato People King came running in as fast as he could. Which wasn't very fast, considering the amount of times he's been deep-fried. Panting, he wheezed, "Yes, my lady?"

"Don't call me 'your lady'." I snapped. "Anyways, do you know where my laptop is, by any chance?"

"Yes. It's with the pie ammunition." Fritolay replied. "Shall I retreive it?"

"No." I answered. "I need something else from that area, too."

Fritolay bowed and left. I sighed, once again. Potato People are nice and always willing to help, but they were often overly respectful. Much like House Elves.

Standing up from my swivel chair, I strode down the corridor outside my office. Placing a hand on a touch-sensitive screen, I unlocked the Fictional Weapons Arsenal. I smiled and shut the door. Don't want to let Ninja in _this_ room. God knows the guy already had too much sugar for breakfast.

Turning left, I spotted my computer next to a stack of cherry pies. Ones that went BOOM-BOOM. My favorite devices in this section. Reaching up, I grabbed the hybrid computer. As only a Fanfiction author can, I had combined the technology of Daedalus with Itex's. Now I could be twice as obsessive. Striding out of the baked-goods area, I passed swords, bows, ray guns, hot tubs, stickers, and duct tape before the door opened automatically. Still clutching the laptop, I decided to enter the map room. I pushed open the door and walked in.

A huge map was the first thing I saw. On it was a satellite image of the Fictional Universe, showing where each fandom was located. At least four of the dominant fandoms were highlighted red, indicating that the Author was missing. Suddenly, a mass of land near the Percy Jackson fandom flickered and turned red. The Kane Chronicles. I guess the signal was delayed.

I sat down at the table covered with drawings, mathematical equations, and geography homework and powered my computer on. I opened up Google and searched, "kidnapped writers". Dozens of news stories, pictures, and blog posts popped up on the screen. Police were investigating out-of-the-way vacation spots, author's homes, and other places. Fans were posting their theories about what happened. Apparently, the Capitol had arrested Suzanne Collins for spreading rumors, Voldemort had risen again and targeted J.K. Rowling first, monsters had attacked Rick Riordan for misquoting them, and James Patterson was in Antarctica, rescuing Angel. Good theories, but obviously not written by one of us.

Then I hit pay dirt. A fanfiction author had written on their profile,

_I know what happened to the writers of my favorite books. They were kidnapped, but they are in the Fictional Dimension. To the East, to be specific. That's all I know._

Time to start goin' east. If I was right, the group and I would find out more about where to go as we traveled. Always the case.

Glancing up at the maps, I realized that it would be a good idea to travel through the areas with missing authors. Maybe we could ask someone for help.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. It wouldn't do any good to plan and scheme all day, but to prepare physically, too. Abruptly rising out of the chair, laptop tucked under arm, I pushed open the door to the hall and turned left.

I passed several doors before I found the one I wanted. I opened it and stepped outside. Let's see… racks of deadly weapons, targets, obstacle courses, sparring areas, and my favorite. The Network. Designed for randomness, the maze was filled with all kinds of book-related obstacles. Mutants, monsters, potatoes, and more filled the inside.

I decided to leave the Network for now and practice shooting. I approached the bows and selected one. Strapping on an armguard, I drew an arrow nocked it. Drawing back the string, I carefully aimed and released. Almost a bulls-eye, but pretty darn close. But close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. One shot could save me from a rogue monster. One shot could sever a rope.

Enough melodramaticness. I drew another arrow and shot it. Barely a centimeter away. I kept going for another half hour, when I finally got a bulls-eye. I decided that was enough, so I put away my weapons and headed inside. I activated the portal home and stumbled into bed.

Lying back, I thought of the coming quest. I know I can do it, but I don't know how. Seven days. Then I find out.

**Hey, awesome people! So you found out about the deadline and who sent me what. It's going to be random choosing, people, so don't think I'm cherrypicking! I wrote this chapter listening to the Hunger Games Soundtrack. I think Learning the Skills is the best. I like all of them, too, but this one's my favorite!**

**Iggy: And coming from I blind guy, the entire album is awesome!**

**Me: Nevermind. I just wanted to say it, not endorse it. Till next time!**

**-KT**

**R&R?**


End file.
